Circuit designs account for heat generated during operation of the circuit. In some approaches, heat considerations focus on back end of the line (BEOL) elements, such as conductive lines and vias in an interconnect structure. An amount of heat generated during operation of the interconnect structure is dependent on a resistance of the conductive lines and vias and a current passing through the conductive lines and vias. The resistance of the conductive lines and vias is a function of a material resistance and a cross-sectional dimension of the conductive lines and vias.
Conductive lines used to interconnect various elements in a circuit are subject to electro-migration. Electro-migration is movement of elements which form the conductive line due to a current passing through the conductive line. As a temperature of the conductive line or via increases, a rate of electro-migration increases.
A root mean squared current (IRMS) is calculated based on power requirements for the circuit and is set as the current passing through the conductive lines and vias in order to estimate an amount of heat generated by the BEOL elements. In some approaches, a look up table or simulation is used to determine the amount of heat generated by the BEOL elements based on the resistance and the IRMS. Spacing between various BEOL elements is adjusted based on the amount of heat generated by the BEOL elements to prolong an operation life of the circuit. Addition of active or passive heat sinks is also determined based on the amount of heat generated by the BEOL elements.